


The Strange Afterlife of Taylor Langdon

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [9]
Category: American Horror Story, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Constance, Big Brother Tate, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Neglect, F/M, Family Feels, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: There's another ghost inside the Murder House. One who isn't necessarily confined to the property. How exactly did that come to be and what does Tate's sister have to do with Damon?





	The Strange Afterlife of Taylor Langdon

I was stretched out on Tate's bed, my head in his lap. It was one of the positions that would usually calm him down whenever he was in a bad place or on drugs. After what happened last night, I stayed home from school today but when my twin brother had come home, he told me what happened.

"Tate," I murmured when loud footsteps came closer to the room we were in.

He prodded at me to sit up "I'm sorry, Taylor. I'm so sorry," Tate breathed.

"Please. Why?" our mother's voice pleaded down the hallway "Why? Please don't hurt him." The door burst open and a large group of SWAT officers storm the room, pointing their gun at us. Tate pulled me behind him, shielding me with his body when they made no notion of trying to get me away or out of the line of fire "Please, don't hurt him. Let me talk to him."

I shifted a little behind my brother's back, noticing the red lights that were on both of our bodies "You," one of the officers pointed to me "Get out of there. Now."

"No," Tate grabbed my hand and in a quick motion turned to the bed to get the gun that he had hidden there several weeks ago. The SWAT team started shooting immediately, the bullets raining down on both Tate and me before everything went black

The next thing I knew was that I woke up. I had no idea what happened until I looked around the room I was in. It was a morgue with several metal slabs "No," I breathed, tears entering my eyes as I stumbled over to the occupied table next to me "Tate. Please, no." An amazing smell entered my nose and I fell to the ground, clutching at my mouth. Why did it hurt so much? What happened to me? My head snapped up when loud thumping came closer and closer and the smell intensified.

"What?" a voice I didn't know practically shouted.

I stared at the man for one second before the hunger overwhelmed me and I found myself biting into his neck, gulping down the blood that flowed into my mouth. When the pain in my mouth intensified, I yanked back, letting the body drop to the ground without paying it any mind. My eyes darted around until they landed on a mirror.


End file.
